


And Baby Makes Five

by scarletskies123



Series: RusAme Mpreg series. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/scarletskies123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to RusAme Mpreg Story. Follow the twists and turns of Alfred’s second pregnancy. This time with the added stresses of two kindergartners and a wedding to plan.<br/>Under permanent Hiatus as of 2017...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling the Family

I did the whole pregnancy test thing to make sure my hunch was right. When the tests came out positive, I was pretty happy, but still, I wondered how the others would react. I knew I didn’t really have much to worry about, but the little anxious feeling wouldn’t go away.

It took me about an hour to gather up the courage to tell Ivan. Basically I just handed him one of the pregnancy tests and let him figure it out.

He looked at the test, then at me, then back at the test, before looking back up at me, “Are you pregnant?” he asked. 

I nodded a bit and looked down at the floor.

He smiled and hugged me, “That is wonderful! Family is getting bigger.” 

I blinked a few times before I hugged back, “You’ve always wanted a big family, huh?”

He nodded before letting me out of the hug, “Да, I have.” He told me. I think he wanted a big family since he didn’t really have much of one when he was little. He had his sisters, sure, but according to him they weren’t around all the time. They had their own countries to manage a bit and Ivan kind of had a lot of trouble making friends.

____

A few hours later we sat the twins down in the living room.

I looked at them and smiled a bit, “Mommy’s going to have a baby in about 8 months.” I was still getting used to the whole mommy thing, so that was a bit weird to say in all honesty.

Alexander’s eyes got wide, it was kinda funny, “So I’m going to be a big brother?”

Anastasia had a bit of a different reaction, which was basically to walk over and hug my stomach. I still have the feeling that she knew already. I don’t know how she knew, but she did. Maybe it’s all that supernatural psychic stuff that people at my place like to do and stuff, so maybe that’s where she got it from? I’m not really all that sure, to be honest.

I wrapped my arms lightly around Anastasia before nodding over at Alexander, “Yep, you’re going to be a big brother.”

He grinned and ran around for a little bit going “WooOO!” it was funny to watch.

I called Mattie and told him over the phone. He congratulated me and offered to babysit if I needed a break. That was nice of him. Calling Arthur and Francis was pretty much the same, though Artie was all like, really, you’re pregnant again, you couldn’t wait another year. I was just like, dude, it’s been about 5 years, I think we’re cool.

Oh hey, that reminds me, apparently the reason Artie figured that I was pregnant with the twins was that he’d gone through that kind of stuff when he was expecting me and Mattie. It was shocking when he told me that because I wasn’t really expecting him to be my mom or anything, it was weird.

Anyways, Ivan called his sisters. Irunya was happy and offered to babysit like Mattie did. She really likes the twins. Natalia gave her congrats and stuff as well. She’s warmed up to being an aunt, and she’s really taken a liking to Anastasia. When we’re in Russia they’ll get together and braid each other’s hair, it’s cute.

Of course, with this soon to be addition, we kind of wondered if we’d have the wedding before or after the baby was born, but we were happy nonetheless.


	2. Birthdays and Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Alfred's point of view.
> 
> Also, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, since I think I forgot that in the last chapter.

Chapter 2: Birthdays and Holidays.

Christmas came first. Me, Ivan, and the twins had a nice little morning Christmas thing, my way since we celebrated Christmas in the US this year, which is also where we decided we’d stay for at least most of my pregnancy. Morning sickness was kinda kicking my ass at Christmas time, but I tried not to let it get to me too bad, but still, breakfast sucked. Mattie stopped by in the afternoon and took the twins ice skating, he brought along Ontario, who I have learned is actually Mattie’s kid and that his name is James. I wasn’t allowed to skate since I kind of suck at it and I fall over a lot and Ivan was worried I’d end up injuring myself and the baby. They got gifts from quite a few of the other nations, mostly mailed in since you know, different countries and all that. Well that and Alex is terrified of crowds and I think he’d sooner pass out than go to a party of any sort. Even if it’s just a Christmas one.

Ivan’s birthday came next, though we didn’t really celebrate it. He’s happier with little “Happy Birthday” messages and me giving him kisses than anything. Really he just wants to know he’s loved and that people remember it’s his birthday and all that. I don’t think he’d really know what to do with a birthday party, to be honest.

New Years was spent a lot like Christmas was, only without the presents and we added fireworks. I tried to convince Ivan to let me take them all up to New York to watch the ball drop, but nope, too far away, gotta stay in Virginia. So we stayed home and lit off a bunch of fireworks and we actually let the twins use sparklers. We kept an eye on them of course, and made sure they were wearing tennis shoes, and made sure they didn’t get them to close to their faces. Mattie stayed up in Canada this time and celebrated with James and a few friends. It’s still weird to think that I’ve been an uncle for like 12 years. And I also still don’t know who the kid’s dad is. I’m half thinking it’s Gilbert, to be honest.

And last but not least was the twins’ birthday. They each got their own little cake with five candles each. It was just the four of us, well five technically, but who cares about the technicalities in this situation. Anyways, it was just a small thing on the behalf of Alex. Anna would probably love a big party, but we didn’t want Alex panicking, so a little party instead. They had a tiring birthday though, they were out by 8, it was cute. Usually they try to stay up as long as possible, which for them was about midnight on a good night. So 8 was a great time for them to go to sleep. Mainly because I’d stay up to make sure they were in bed and really that’s not all that good for someone who’s pregnant. Sleep’s important. Just saying.

Anyways, the holidays were great, so were the birthdays. Only downsides really were that with the pregnancy and all the morning sickness and the fatigue were trying to kick my butt the entire time, but whatever, I beat it back a bit. Well, enough to get through the major things without having to spend like an hour with my head down at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a little while. Writers block and school and meetings and all that stuff. I didn’t know what to do with this chapter, so… basically a summary of the holidays and their birthdays and all that. I’m not sure if there are laws in Virginia, or any city in it, against certain fireworks and all that, but I know that where I live the people here just ignore any and all laws against certain fireworks during New Years and the 4th of July. 
> 
> And they probably did a mini celebration when New Years hit Russia, even with the huge time difference.
> 
> Sorry about me updating this really late, I'm just getting to putting all my stuff from FF onto here, so, yeah.. sorry.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Alfred's point of view, and I still don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions.

January went by without anything exciting happening really. Just a world meeting, the kids got fauned over since we didn't get a babysitter, so we took them with us. Of course nothing really productive got done, but when does it ever, let's be honest. Just even less got done since there were two very cute. And Alex had his face burried into my jacket the entire time and he fell asleep at one point. There were a few too many people around for him so... He just decided to try his best to ignore them and he ended up falling asleep. It was really cute and a few countries were taking pictures. They weren't even being sneaky about it.

In February Ivan and I started talking about whether we should enroll the kids in school the next year or not. We were mainly worried about if they'd slow down or speed up in aging suddenly, since the twins are personifications and all that, that could happen. Then if something happened to either Alaska or Moscow, they'd get the full effect of it, and really, we wouldn't want that kind of stuff to happen at a school, it's not fun.

So by the end of that conversation it was decided that we'd just teach the twins ourselves.

After that we started talking about the wedding, specifically the when since we already decided where the wedding was going to be. At that point I was already starting to show a bit, I was nearing the four month mark so that was expected. I didn't really want to get married with my stomach looking gigantic and stuff, so the wedding would either be soon or after the baby was born.

I really wanted to plan everything out, so I was going for the after the baby was born. And I could work off the baby fat a bit and look nice in the tux. I was also thinking that the day or maybe a few days before the wedding we could have Mattie and/or Irunya babysit so that Ivan and I could get a full night's rest. Ivan saw some perks of this and stuff and we decided that we could wait a bit longer. Besides, the baby was due in July, so it would be summer weather.

Once that was all settled we just set back into our usual routine of things, only we threw in a few little pre-lesson things for the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long! I had writers block for basically everything for a while. I'll try to be more consistant with my updates, though I'm not sure how well I'll do with that. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I didn't know what else to do with it.
> 
> Oh, and their Valentine's Day was just Ivan and Alfred cuddling on the couch a bit and watching The Lion King with the twins.


	4. Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's shake things up a bit, Ivan's POV.  
> Important Notice in the End Notes!

Chapter 4: Name?

When Alfred reached 20 weeks we decided to go see what the baby was going to be. We had a lot of baby clothes from when Alexander and Anastasia were younger, so we were good with clothing. Alfred still wanted to get more though. I don't understand why, the clothing is still in very good condition. Style hasn't changed very much. They didn't wear some of the outfits more than once before they grew out of them. But whatever Alfred wants, I suppose.

We decided that for this ultrasound we could leave the two with Irunya, then at a later one we could bring them. They were very curious about how you can see a baby while it's still in the mother. We told them we would bring back pictures, and after hugs we went to the appointment.

Even though I had seen something similar when Alfred was expecting the twins, it was still very interesting to see the image. It was still almost dreamlike when I heard the heartbeat. Alfred seemed to share these feelings if the look on his face was anything to go by. 

When the doctor asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby we both nodded. The doctor searched for a moment for a good angle before telling us it was a girl. Alfred was happy with that and he said he'd probably tell everyone when we got home. We got pictures of the ultrasound and we left to go home.

Alfred was very talkative when we were going home. He mainly talked about baby names, and he said that he wanted to stick with the A theme we already got going. I thought that was fine. there are many names that begin with A, so lots of choices. He didn't list any very odd names, which I think is good. He said that he liked Amelia and Abigail the best. I could understand Amelia. That's a name that is very close to his heart.

When we got home the twins were excited to see the pictures that we got. Irunya also wanted to see some of them. Alfred excitedly pointed out things to the twins while Irunya looked at a few of the other photos. I looked at them with her.  
Irunya stayed for a while longer before she had to go home. The rest of the day was spent going over possible names and the possibility of redecorating the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt really at writing from Ivan's point of view. It was surprisingly difficult. Amelia will most likely be the name that's chosen, to be honest, named after the famous Amelia Earhart. Amelia Earhart was an American pilot, and the first female pilot to do a solo flight across the Atlantic ocean. When she disappeared, it was a shock to the nation, and Alfred would probably have been heartbroken about it. She was most likely one of his heroes.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> This fic is now under a permanent hiatus. It will most likely be abandoned. I have no desire to finish this fic and no real plan anymore for it.


	5. Apologies and a Note

It is with deep apologies that I say that I will not be continuing this anytime in the near future.  
It may be years before I have any urge to pick this fic up again. I've lost interest in this particular fic, I have had no inspiration since the publication of the last chapter...  
I am extremely sorry, I know that these notes are usually the least looked forward to, and that they're sad to read.  
Recent developments in my life have also effected me negatively, and I have a lot to worry about right now. I'm out of work, wondering how I'm going to pay for college and for psychiatric help. I have a dissociative disorder that makes my sense of time off and honestly it seems like only a few months ago I updated this, not over a year ago like it actually was.  
I'm honestly so sorry that I've lost whatever encouraged me to write this story out. I don't even know where I was going to go with this.

The baby was going to be Washington D.C. though. As I had figured that since Ivan had his capital, then Alfred should to.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Да = Yes. (Russian)
> 
> Irunya Chernenko is one of the names that Hima said he liked for Ukraine, so I’m going with it. Idk, I guess I like to be different in that aspect. Like I call Denmark Christensen instead of Mathius.  
> Oh, and I’m not really going for historical accuracy with the whole France and England as parents of America and Canada. I know that in all actuality, Sweden and Finland are probably more likely to be their parents, but you know, I just really like the FACE family…  
> I’m yet again making this like a story or something, I’m sorry. I have trouble with the present and past tense thing and I’m starting to think it’s because of my own issues with time. These issues may also play a part in why I don’t update all that often, since it’ll feel like I updated the fic yesterday when really it was like a month ago. It’s really bad for due dates and stuff in my classes.


End file.
